huxleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Armours
Armor is in five categories of equipment; helmets, gloves, chest, belts, and boots and each section is diverse in its characteristics. These achievable sections can be adjusted according to a player's needs as well as decorated into their own design. Armor can be very effective in combat for such a degree for those who enjoy specific circumstances in the midst of combat. Various sources of protection are based on these styles such as the "run-and-gun" group of a players would obtain and collect an assorted amount of heavier pieces of equipment while the "stealthy" style of gamers would collect lighter gear. Armor is the most important gear if a player wants to survive. Armor Types There are three different types of armor in Huxley. These are all based on player preference according to their style (as mentioned above). Each type as a specific characteristic that'll benefit and have faults in various fields of expertise based on the weight of the gear. These characteristics are listed below: *'Heavy' : May only be used by Enforcer class, very heavy therefore slower but increased health, and armor over over the other classes. *'Medium' : May only be used by the Avenger class, lighter than the Heavy armor yet decreased health and armor to compensate. *'Light' : May only be used by the Phantom class, the lightest of all the armors allowing quick speed over your opponents. But at a cost of having the lowest health and armor of the three armor classes. In addition to the weight classifications of armor, there are also five (5) types of armor which correspond to your rank: https://archive.is/20131015042747/img292.imageshack.us/img292/621/huxleyarmorprogressionof1.jpg Socket Abilities Unlike current FPSs (First-Person Shooters), Huxley's armor specifications are designed specifically for player builds; this is a very special role for armor compared to the average shooter. In order to use specific skills to your preference, socket items of a specific skill are placed appropriately on the selected piece of armor.http://huxley-evolved.com/huxley/armor/ Enforcer Enforcer - Heavy assault class, moves slower, heavy armor, can most likely carry and use larger weapons. Fast Dash: Provides a quick burst to run faster. Head Shot Defense: For a period of time, you have increased defense against head shots. No Damage: Protected from all physical damage for a period of time. Armor Recovery: Armor is recovered over certain amount of time. Tackle: Tackle near by enemies in front of you, causing a great deal of damage. Avenger Avenger - Medium assault class, moves fairly quick, medium armor, a good overall balanced class. Double Air Jump: This allows you to jump once, then jump again while in the air. Entice Rocket: Allows you to attract all rockets to a certain location. Increased Precision: You weapon has dramatically increased accuracy for amount of time. Infrared Vision: This ability allows you to see heat signals, such as other players and NPC's. Matched HP: You match the HP (Health Points) of your nearby enemy. Teleport Forward: Teleport a certain distance in front of you. Phantom Phantom - Light assault class, moves very quick, light armor, primarly a sniper class; but could be more stealthy fighting also. Auto Shield: Automatically when attacked, a shield will be activated. Cloak: Become almost invisible to others, valuable to a snipers position. Hologram: Make a clone, 3D Dummy image of yourself, to trick other players. Powerful Regulator Shot: Increased damage with Regulators. Powerful Sniper Shot: Increased damage with Snipers. Rear Alarm: You will be warned when a enemy is approaching you from behind. Speed Increase: Your overall speed is increased in this mode.